Potions Essay
by S. S. IDGET
Summary: Harry's in potions class and is bored, humor ensues! Hermione of course needs to get him back on task! ONE SHOT! Mild HHR Fluffyness


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, and I mean nothing of Harry Potter~it is all JKR's brillance. This plot is mine, but nothing else. Otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here in a small, crappy town doing nothing.  
  
A/N: This is basically a one shot kinda thing. I'd appreciate any and all feed back. Even if it's flames. But I'd prefer constructive criticism. If you give me reviews I most likely will attempt other one shots. I do have a sixth year story that you might like if your into the whole Harry/Hermione ship :). Please read.  
  
ONE DAY IN POTIONS:  
  
"You will continue to write your essays on a potion of your choice, it must be 19 inches. I remind you it is due next class session, and is worth a major part of your overall grade." Professor Snape smiled evilly at this and shot a smug look in Harry's direction.  
  
Harry held back a smile at this. He had luckily finished the essay last night because the weather prevented him from holding quiditch practice, and Ron was busy with Luna. Hermione had disappered, no doubt in the library. So he did the essay, wouldn't she be proud. Harry rolled his eyes at this. Snape, the big bat he was, swept around in a whirl of his black robes and vanished into the supply closet in the back of the room leaving the students to work on their essays. Hermione was already opening her books and pulled out a large parchment that was most likely already past 19 inches. Harry not wanting to get in trouble for not doing anything, or getting an even longer essay because he was already finished took out his books and a clean sheet of parchment. He decided to fake it.  
  
The Pepper-up potion is a very useful potion to take to relive the symptoms of the common cold. Madam Pomfrey has given it to me on many occasions. It makes a burning sensation in your throat and has smoke escape your ears for quite some time.  
  
Harry re-dipped his quill into his ink as he thought about what to write next. OH BLOODY HELL THIS IS BORING thought Harry as he looked around the room. Everyone was busily writing including Hermione who was biting her lower lip while reading a paragraph from her book. Harry wished Ron was there, at least they could play a few games of hangman and tick-tac-toe. But of course Ron was luckily enough not to have received an O on his OWLS and therefore couldn't take the class. Harry looked back down at his essay and started to write again.  
  
...ears for some time. It can be used for... Oh who cares. I mean really why do I need potions in order to become an auror? If I were to be poisoned would I actually have time to sit down and make the antidote? No I would be dead. And somehow I doubt my dying thoughts would be "I'm so glad I took potions because I know the antidote but unfortunately don't have time to make it before I die." There are better ways to spend my time then sitting in this stupid dungeon, staring at your greasy head as you sneer at me. I mean what is up with that hair? Do you even wash it? It really is gross. Here's some advice for you Lather. Rinse. Repeat.  
  
Harry let out a muffled laugh as he re-dipped his quill in ink. It seemed only two people heard it over the scratch of quills. Malfoy looked back at Harry and Hermione looked up from her book to look questioningly at him. Harry felt their eyes on him and looked at his book as if he was reading. Malfoy turned back to his essay and Hermione looked over at his parchment, she must have been pleased at the fact that Harry appeared to be doing his work, because she looked back down at her book and started to write again. Harry when he was sure they weren't looking at him went back to his "essay'.  
  
...Lather Rinse.. Repeat. I could be playing Quiditch right now. I wasn't able to last night, due to that stupid storm. Er... I could be playing chess with Ron, I'd rather lose at that then spend another minute down here. But alas I have to take this stupid class! Grr... Ok, lets see I could be down in the Kitchens talking with my friend Dobby. Or helping Hermione with spew, oh sorry I mean S.P.E.W. I'd rather be in a closet snogging with...  
  
Stop playing around and do your work!  
  
Hermione had apparenlty been reading his essay. He must have been smiling. Damn! He thought. She had reached over and wrote on his parchment and berated him. He smiled to himself and quickly responded below her remark.  
  
Make me.  
  
Oh I will!  
  
I'M TERRIFIED! What are you going to do tell on me?  
  
Harry, you need this class!  
  
Don't remind me.  
  
If Snape catches you...  
  
What he'll kick me out of his class? Take points away or give me detention? Been there, Done that!  
  
You need to do your work!  
  
Speaking of work, don't you have an essay to write?  
  
Get to back to work!  
  
With that Hermione turned back to her essay and started to write. Unknown to Harry and Hermione half the class was watching them scribble back and forth. Some had smirks on their faces and the rest had puzzled and annoyed looks plastered on theirs. Harry again dipped his quill in ink and went back to his "essay."  
  
...as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted I'd rather be in a closet snogging with...  
  
I very much doubt he cares who you want to be snogging in a closet.  
  
Who says I'm turning this in?  
  
You're wasting Parchment.  
  
It's mine to waste!  
  
Your being so immature!  
  
This from the girl who cried when Bambi's mother died.  
  
It was sad!  
  
Oh yes, it was really sad. They stopped drawing the deer!  
  
You're starting to sound like Ron.  
  
I've never been so insulted in my life!  
  
Well, maybe you should get to work on your essay.  
  
Who says I don't already have it done?  
  
Do you?  
  
As a matter of Fact I do!  
  
Liar!  
  
No, it's true I finished it last night.  
  
When?  
  
When Ron was with Luna and you disappered!  
  
Let's see it then!  
  
I don't have to prove anything to you.  
  
That's because you're lying!!  
  
Are not!  
  
Are too!  
  
Are Not!  
  
ARE TOO!  
  
NOT! TOO!  
  
Now who's being immature!  
  
::rolls eyes::  
  
::sticks out tongue::  
  
boys!  
  
What about us?  
  
Why do you have to be so difficult?  
  
It's in my nature!  
  
Well change your nature!  
  
You can't change your nature! It's like telling Malfoy not to be the Amazing Bouncing Ferret we all know he is!  
  
That's not apart of his nature!  
  
Ok, no it's not but it was bloody funny!  
  
Ha ha.  
  
Oh come on you laughed!  
  
Yea so?  
  
Anyway how long till class ends?  
  
Five minutes. Oh good, maybe I can finish what I was writing. Don't you have some finishing touches to put on your essay?  
  
Yes! But if you get caught, it's your own fault!!  
  
...Ok now where was I, oh yes. I'd rather be in a closet snogging with...  
  
Harry!!  
  
Would you stop interrupting me! YES, we all know you want to be in a closet snogging Cho.  
  
No, that was so last year! We're just friends now.  
  
Oh, really.  
  
Yes!  
  
Well then who do you want to be in a closet snogging with?  
  
You would know if you didn't keep interrupting me!  
  
-You two sound like an old married couple!-  
  
Harry dropped his pen and Hermione let out a small whimper as they both looked up the person who had just written that line. Professor Snape's lip curled as he looked at the two of them.  
  
"Detention," he said as he picked up the parchment, "And thirty points from Gryffindor."  
  
Harry groaned and shot a look at Hermione.  
  
"It's not my fault," she said in an incredulous tone.  
  
"Yes it is! If you had let me be..." Harry started.  
  
"You weren't doing your work!"  
  
"I already finished this stupid essay!"  
  
"Show it to me then!"  
  
"As I said before I don't have anything to prove to you."  
  
At this the bell rang and Harry shoved his books back into his bag. None of the class moved as they sat staring expectently at Snape who had been reading the parchment as the two of them fought.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter," started Snape, "This is the best thing you've written in my class to date. I'm sure the entire staff would be pleased to read this."  
  
Harry's head hit his table with a resounding thunk and Hermione's hand flew to her face to cover her eyes.  
  
"But it does beg the question, Who do you want to be in a closet with snogging?" Snape looked down at Harry who was now hitting his head against the table. The entire class looked from the parchment to Harry, who was still hitting his head against the table.  
  
"I thought you said he wouldn't be interested in who I want to be in a closet with snogging?" shot Harry toward Hermione.  
  
Hermione was giggling now, "So I was wrong, It happens occasionally."  
  
"You just had to but into my little "essay", you couldn't just leave it alone." said Harry looking toward Hermione as he stopped hitting his head against the table.  
  
"Well, as interesting as this is, you're all going to be late to your next class. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger your detentions will be served tomorrow night with Filch. Now go!"  
  
Harry thankful to get out of there grabbed his stuff and headed out the door. Hermione in close pursuit.  
  
"Well," she said.  
  
"Well what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Who do you want to be in a closet snogging with?" Asked Hermione grabbing Harry's arm to spin him around.  
  
"Er...were going to be late."  
  
"We don't have a class now, it's a free period," Hermione said.  
  
Harry looked around, no one else was in the hallway. Harry smiled as he looked around. He had inadvertently wandered down a hallway that just happened to have a closet. He looked at Hermione as he walked toward it and opened the door.  
  
"Care to find out first hand?"  
  
Hermione looked puzzled for a few seconds before she smiled brightly.  
  
"Don't mind if I do," she said entering the closet with a giggle. 


End file.
